The Night Before Christmas
by FlairforDrama
Summary: [slash, Blush] It's Christmas! Too bad for Blink.


Author: Showbiz 

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Never have. Never will. You should know that by know.

Summary: It t'was the night before Christmas, and

Genre: Fluff/Romance/Humor

Rating:T (just to be safe)...uh...because there is kissing? Also, some swearing. I refuse to rate for slash, if you don't like it, don't read it.

A/N: Had an idea. Wrote it down. How original. If there are any grammatical mistakes, let me know. Thanks!

* * *

Kid Blink had never thought of himself as a particularly homicidal person. Until now.

It was one week until Christmas. If he didn't love his boyfriend, Mush as much as he did, he would've killed him. Every moment he spent with Mush during the holiday season was hell. Mush, (Blink was sure) was clinically insane. The holidays got to him. Messed with his head. His amount of energy sky-rocketed, and his attention span was limited to that of a six year-old on speed. He consumed an impossible amount of candy-canes, and had even gone as far as to try to make gingerbread houses. Blink was then reminded why he never ate Mush's cooking. It was possibly the closest thing to nuclear waste that one could get to and still claim that it was "edible".

"I swear to god, Meyers," Kid said pointedly, his hand clamped tightly over his boyfriend's mouth, "if you sing that bloody song one more time I'll-"

But, Mush, being Mush, simply stopped his boyfriend's rants by holding a sprig of mistletoes above Blink's head, and giving him a small kiss. He grinned impishly at Blink, and continued to hum the melody of "Twelve Nights of Christmas."

* * *

_Sweet Jesus._

It was finally Christmas Eve, and Blink could at long last see the light at the end of the tunnel of this blasted Christmas season. But, he realized now cringing, that this could be an interesting night. Mush had just come down the stairs from his room wearing what could be arguably the ugliest vest in the entire world. Sparkly and covered in out-of-proportion snowmen, the vest gave Blink an instant headache.

"No way in hell are you gonna wear that," Blink stated.

"Well, I can't very well hang around naked, can I?"

"You're telling me that _my_ boyfriend, _the_ Matthew Meyers, has nothing to wear?"

"Nothing whatsoever," Mush replied, smiling.

"I refuse to be seen with you while you're wearing that," Blink said.

"But, it's festive!" Mush exclaimed.

"Mush, you look like a moron." Pause. "And I mean that in the most loving sort of way," Blink continued.

The conversation continued for nearly fifteen minutes including such ridiculous remarks as, "that looks like something you're grandmother would wear." Then Mush looked thoughtful for a minute, and replied, "Then I must have a damn sexy grandmother."

But, eventually, Blink convinced Mush to change. He came back down wearing a black button down shirt, and casual slacks.

"Much better."

Mush just stuck his tongue out at him, but found it incredibly hard to stay insulted, as Blink had offered to make gingerbread cookies with him.

* * *

"BLINK! GET UP!"

_Oh. God. No._

Mush raced into Blink's room, and leapt onto his bed. His eyes were shining with childish enthusiasm.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. GET UP!"

Blink looked over at the clock. 5:32 a.m.

_You've got to be kidding me. _

"Mush, do have _any_ idea what time it is?" Blink asked, groggily.

"Duh, I had to make sure I didn't wake you up before 5:30. That was the rule last year. Come downstairs, I got your present and you're gonna love it!" Mush said excitedly, ripping Blink's blankets off his bed, and heading downstairs.

Knowing he had no choice but to follow, Blink shuffled downstairs. Sitting cross-legged on the floor of his living room, Mush had a wrapped box in his lap. He was practically glowing with unrestrained excitement.

Blink had hidden Mush's gift in the attic, knowing that his boyfriend wouldn't venture up there if his life depended on it. He claimed that he had been traumatized when a spider had fallen onto his shoulder while Blink was looking for some old photos. Mush had refused to acknowledge that the spider had indeed been dead when it fell on him.

Blink sat down next to Mush, and looked at him expectantly. Mush beamed, and presented Blink with the box. Blink ripped off the wrapping paper, excited despite himself. Inside the box was a small piece of paper with the words: _Coupon good for one seat at the Meyer's table on Christmas Day_ scrawled on it. Blink squealed in delight. Mush knew he was earning bonus boyfriend points with this one; Blink loved his mother's cooking. Blink smiled so hard that it hurt, and wrapped his arms around Mush. Mush returned the hug, and kissed Blink lightly on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Blink."

"You too, Mush. Hang on; I'll go get your present. Stay here."

Blink jumped up and raced upstairs to the attic. He returned a few minutes later, carrying an unbelievable large box.

"That'd so better be a pony," Mush said, feigning seriousness.

Blink laughed, and shook his head, "Better luck next year, pal."

* * *

A/N: This is not finished. Durh. So, I'll update when I can...and yeah...woohoo. 


End file.
